Bevor der Krieg beginnt
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Nur wenige Stunden bleiben Aloy, bevor Hades mit seinem Heer voller Maschinen vor Meridian aufläuft und plötzlich wird ihr bewusst, dass es dieses Mal um alles oder nichts geht. Alles hängt von ihr ab: Einer 19-Jährigen, die die Welt retten soll, Angst hat, aber vor allem nicht sterben will.


_Hallo ihr Lieben :)_

 _Gestern bin ich mit HZD fertig geworden und hab nun mit der Trauer zu kämpfen, dass ich mit diesem wunderschönen Spiel und seinen tollen Charakteren fürs Erste fertig bin. Also wollte ich mich mit einer kleinen Geschichte über den Abschiedsschmerz hinwegtrösten. Leider habe ich festgestellt, dass ich mittlerweile etwas eingerostet bin. Seit der letzten Geschichte ist doch einige Zeit vergangen. Man möge es mir verzeihen!_  
 _Viel Freude damit und liebe Grüße,_  
 _Tanja_

* * *

 **Bevor der Krieg beginnt**

Jeder Knochen ihres Körpers schmerzte. Aloy fühlte sich ausgelaugt und ihre müden Glieder genossen das weiche Bett in Olins ehemaligem Zuhause. Sie benötigte dringend Schlaf. Wahrscheinlich war sie bisher noch nie in einem solch luxuriösen Bett gelegen und eigentlich sollte es ein Leichtes sein, sich darin wohlzufühlen, allerdings ließen die vielen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf aktuell einfach keine Entspannung zu.

Aloy presste die Augen zusammen, als würde sie damit ihren Kopf zum Schweigen bringen. Stattdessen vernahm sie jedoch das ätzende Knarren des Holzfußbodens und sofort waren ihre Reflexe hellwach. Blitzschnell rollte sie sich vom Bett, schnappte nach dem Speer neben der Bettkante und kam elegant daneben zum Stehen, während sie die Spitze ihres Speers auf den Unruhestifter richtete.

Erschrocken verharrte Erend an der Treppe. Erleichtert seufzte Aloy, entspannte sich und ließ ihre Waffe wieder sinken.

„Ich wollte nur sehen wie es dir wirklich geht. Wahrscheinlich wolltest du nur in Ruhe schlafen. Ich wollte dich nicht stören", sagte Erend reumütig.

„Du störst nicht." Aloy schüttelte den Kopf und stellte ihren Speer wieder neben dem Bett ab. Schwerfällig ließ sie sich erneut in das weiche Bett fallen. „Ich weiß sowieso nicht wie ich jetzt schlafen soll."

„Zu viele Gedanken?", fragte Erend vorsichtig.

„Viel zu viele." Aloy konnte die Betrübnis nicht aus ihrer Stimme bannen. Bisher war es ihr immer sehr leicht gefallen stark zu sein und unnahbar zu wirken, aber nun erwartete sie eine andere Größenordnung als die Erprobung, ein paar kleine Wächter, ein Donnerkiefer oder vielleicht sogar ein Todbringer.

„Erzähl mir davon", bat Erend. Ungewöhnlich sanft wirkte er, als er sich neben sie an die Bettkante setzte und erwartungsvoll ansah. Aloy hatte ihn noch nie als guten Zuhörer gesehen, aber der Gedanke ihm zu erzählen was sie bewegte, fühlte sich für sie in Ordnung an.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht mal Zeit um Rost zu trauern und nach heute ist es vielleicht zu spät", wisperte Aloy.

Erends Blick wurde niedergeschlagen und Aloy hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, als sie begriff, wie gedankenlos das ausgerechnet ihm gegenüber war. Seit Ersas Tod waren immerhin gerade Mal sehr wenige Wochen vergangen und Aloy hatte noch deutlich vor Augen, wie dies selbst den selbstsicheren Erend deutlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. „Oh Gott, ich bin so eine unsensible Idiotin! Wem erzähl ich das eigentlich? Es tut mir leid, Erend!" Unnötigerweise rannte ihr auch noch eine Träne über die Wange. Schnell wischte Aloy sie beiseite, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Auf eine Träne folgte eine weitere und es wurden immer mehr. Mit bebenden Schultern versuchte sie den Tränenschwall hinunterzuschlucken und wich Erends Augen aus, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

„Nein, es ist schon okay", wisperte Erend leise. „Auch du hast das Recht zu weinen." Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und strich sanft darüber. Wieder ein ungewöhnlicher Moment für den Erend, den Aloy bisher hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

„Ich hab Angst", brachte Aloy mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor. „W-was ist, wenn ich versage? Das Überleben aller hängt von mir ab! Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen? Und ich _will_ nicht sterben, Erend. Das kann doch nicht schon alles gewesen sein?" Aloy schämte sich gleichzeitig für ihren Egoismus, aber sie konnte ihre Worte ebenso wenig wie ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle halten.

Erend erwiderte kein Wort, sondern zog sie in eine feste Umarmung an seine Brust und ließ damit die letzten Tränen frei, die ihr in den vergangenen Monaten so sehr auf der Seele gebrannt waren. Sie beweinte den Tod Rosts und den Verlust ihrer unbeschwerten Kindheit an seiner Seite. Den ihres Zuhauses, das ohne ihn nicht mehr dasselbe war – und vielleicht sogar nicht mal mehr existierte. Sie beweinte all die Menschen, die durch Hades und seine Maschinen ihr Leben verloren hatten und, sie beweinte sich selbst. Aloy verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie komme was wolle an der Erprobung hatte teilnehmen wollen und somit den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte. So viele Menschen waren erst ihretwegen gestorben und werden es vielleicht noch, wenn sie versagen würde. Dass all das früher oder später wahrscheinlich nur unter anderen Umständen genauso eingetreten wäre, tat in diesem Moment für Aloy nichts zur Sache. Die Erwartungen aller und die an sich selbst lagen wie schwere Steine auf ihr, während sie sich fühlte, als würde sie brutal darunter begraben werden.

Erend strich ihr sanft übers Haar und wiegte sie stumm in seinen Armen, bis ihr nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Kraft für weitere Tränen fehlte und Aloys Kopf wie leergefegt war. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst wie beschützt und behütet sie sich in seinen warmen Armen fühlte. Seine Haut roch nach Sonne und Sand und Aloy dachte an den Moment zurück, als er sie im Sonnenuntergang gebeten hatte, ihn nicht zu vergessen. Im Augenblick gab es nichts was sich unwahrscheinlicher anfühlte, als diesen Moment in seinen Armen und seinen Geruch je zu vergessen.

„Es ist okay Angst zu haben", sagte Erend, nachdem sie lange still in ihrer Umarmung verharrt waren. Er drückte sie wieder von sich, um sie anzusehen und ihr die Tränen aus dem nassen Gesicht zu wischen. „Du bist nicht allein. Da draußen sind so viele Menschen, die an deiner Seite kämpfen. Sie lieben dich – vergöttern dich teilweise sogar."

„Sprichst du jetzt von ihnen, oder von dir?"

Ihre direkte Frage hätte nicht mal Aloy von sich selbst erwartet. Obwohl sie bisher immer nur eine dunkle Ahnung gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich nun – wohl beflügelt durch die überraschende Nähe zwischen ihnen – sehr weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Sie war mindestens genauso verlegen, wie Erend plötzlich wirkte. Er wandte ertappte den Blick ab und Aloys Herz begann nervös zu rasen. Diese Richtung einzuschlagen war gar nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Erst recht nicht angesichts der aktuellen Situation.

„Vielleicht beides …", gestand Erend leise. „Ich bin wohl leicht zu durchschauen, hm?"

„Vielleicht etwas."

Erend suchte wieder ihren Blick. „Dafür du umso weniger." Er sah sie an, als würde er hoffen dieses Mal mehr lesen zu können.

„Erend …"

Er winkte beschwichtigend ab und versuchte sich an einem Grinsen. „Es ist schon okay. Ich habe nichts erwartet, Aloy. Und eigentlich haben wir aktuell wirklich ganz andere Probleme. Ich möchte dich nur nicht mehr weinen sehen."

Und wieder tat Aloy etwas, womit sie sich selbst am meisten überraschte. Sie presste die Lippen auf seinen Mund. Erend wirkte erst überrumpelt, doch als er begriff, was hier gerade geschah, zog er sie wieder an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Ihr erster Kuss fühlte sich anders an, als Aloy es erwartet hatte. Seine Lippen waren überraschend weich und ein wohliger Schauer rannte ihr über den Körper. Zum ersten Mal bekam sie eine leise Ahnung davon wie sich Leidenschaft anfühlen musste. Tief in ihrer Brust verspürte sie plötzlich das bittersüße Verlangen nach ihm und auf einmal konnte Erends Körper ihrem nicht nahe genug sein. Aloy setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und befreite sich von ihrem dünnen Shirt.

„Aloy", rief Erend plötzlich atemlos. Aloy wollte ihn erneut küssen, doch Erend drückte sie leicht von sich und holte sie damit wieder in die Realität zurück. „ _Aloy_!"

Überrascht hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne und sah ihn mit großen Augen verwundert an. „Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte sie ihn verunsichert.

Schnell schüttelte Erend den Kopf. „Ich wär gerade mehr als bereit, das kannst du mir glauben … Aber sei ehrlich, du bist es nicht."

Im Grunde hatte Aloy keine Ahnung gehabt, wie es eigentlich hätte weitergehen sollen, aber gerade noch hatte sich alles richtig angefühlt. Nun fühlte sie sich, als hätte er ihr gerade einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Passenderweise schossen ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Dieses Mal vor Scham und Wut über sich selbst. Gekränkt wollte sie wieder von ihm runtergehen, doch Erend hielt sanft ihre Handgelenke fest.

„So sollte das nicht passieren, glaub mir", sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich hab dich noch nie so verletzt und traurig gesehen und ich will nicht, dass du jetzt etwas tust, was du später vielleicht bereust. Ich bin dir verfallen, Aloy, und es kostet mich gerade sehr viel Kraft das nicht einfach zuzulassen, aber es wär von mir nicht fair dir gegenüber."

Ein Teil tief in Aloy wusste, dass er Recht hatte und war ihm dankbar, doch der Teil, der vor den Kopf gestoßenen Aloy, deren Brüste nur noch mit ihrem BH bedeckt waren, war dennoch nicht in der Lage die Tränen zurück zu halten. So schwach und nah am Wasser gebaut fühlte sie sich vollkommen fremd und unwohl in ihrem eigenen Körper. Aber das war wohl einer dieser Momente, in denen man sich in Ausnahmesituationen ganz neu kennen lernt.

„D-ann halt mich einfach fest, o-okay?", bat sie mit zitternder Stimme. „I-ich will nicht alleine sein. Nicht jetzt."

Erend nickte. Er griff nach ihrem Shirt, welches sie achtlos neben sich aufs Bett geworfen hatte, und zog es der weinenden Aloy wieder über den Kopf und sie schließlich mit sich auf die weiche Bettdecke. Sanft presste er seinen Körper an ihren und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. Aloy weinte weiter. So lange, bis sie endgültig vor Erschöpfung einschlief und in den ersten traumlosen Schlaf seit Monaten glitt. Als ein Krieger sie weckte, war Erend bereits verschwunden, als wäre er ebenfalls nur ein Traum gewesen. Zurück war lediglich der Geruch von Sonne und Sand geblieben. Von irgendwo weit entfernt ertönte ein Knall. Der Kampf begann.

* * *

 _Ende_


End file.
